Journeys In Panem: The Story Of An Allie And Cat
by BlackCat46
Summary: Allie and Cat are two teenage girls who have just seen the Revolution, sparked by Katniss. Now that the war's over, these two are causing mayhem in the ruins of the Capitol. What happens when they're found and taken to the new base in the Presidential Mansion? (Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs) Also on Wattpad. Sequel now up.
1. Prologue

_A/N: First of all, I'd like to say, I only own my OCs. Second of all, this is dedicated to my beta and fantastic non-bio sister, RandomNerdyKilljoy. This is also up on Wattpad. :) Now, onto the story!_

"Whoa, whoa, you girls can't go in there!" shouts a man in white.

"Um, why not?" asks a girl. "We live in one of the flats there."

"The place has just been bombed, you can't go near it. There may still be mines," the man tells her.

"Oh, if it's so dangerous, why are you standing here?" she asks, holding five large grocery bags and several clothes bags. "We're busy. We don't have the time to be dealing with Peacemakers, okay?"

"Let's just leave it, it's not worth arguing about. We've got our gear, we can just go find shelter someplace else," says the girl next to her, also carrying the same amount of bags.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get out of here," the first girl snaps, glaring daggers at the authority figure, before they leave. As she walks away with her friend, she mutters "Twit. How can he tell us to leave when we're the ones paying the rent?"

"He's a Peacemaker, it's not worth the potential execution to fight him. If we're quick, we might even be able to find some of his supporters and cause them some trouble," the second girl grins.

"Fair enough," the first girl giggles, enjoying the prospect as they enter the City. Her face falls almost immediately. "Oh. My. God..." she murmurs.

The second girl gapes and whispers "What in God's name happened here?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Disaster

(I own nothing but my plot)

Chapter One: The Disaster

"Let's move, Allie," the first girl says, clearly stunned. She bends down and picks up a broken billboard, displaying the face of President Snow. "Hey, Allie, look!"

Allie smirks and says "You're showing me the face of an dictator. Thanks."

"I'll keep this. His supporters are gonna have a field day when I finally get around to finding them!" the girl laughs.

"You're a scarily dangerous girl," Allie teases her friend as they start walking. Her friend begins to kick at stones and rocks. Rubble. It's all rubble. There is rubble everywhere, Allie thinks, watching the streets surrounding her as her best friend kicks the stone. "Do you have to do that?" she asks, pushing a strand of raven black hair from her face.

"Yes," her friend replies, her cool tone underlined with annoyance. "I do have to do this."

"I'm tellin' ya, they've been caught! All of 'em! Snow'll have 'em executed!" shouts a woman's voice from further ahead.

"Snow would have killed them by now, surely?" shouts another woman.

"Come on," whispers Allie as she pulls her friend into a building behind the shouting women and pulls her up the stairs. They look out of a broken window to find more people, all of them supporting the old President of Panem, Coriolanus Snow. "What do we do? If they find out they our alliance is with her, with the Mockingjay, we'll be stoned to death by them," Allie whispers.

"Well, it's a good way to go, showing our allegiances. We did that when the uprisings started," her friend points out, untying and unravelling the bubblegum pink braid from her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders. She picks up the gathered billboard pieces of Snow's face and grins. "Take half and follow my lead," she whispers, then leans out of the window.

"What for?" Allie asks, concerned about what her friend's planning.

"This!" she whispers, then yells out of the window "Hey, Snow-pporters, up here!"

"Who are you?!" one of the group below calls back.

"I'm your worst nightmare! Taste the rebellion!" she screams, then starts pelting them with Snow's billboards.

"You're insane," Allie sighs as she joins her.

That's when the rocks start to fly at them. "Rebels! You're the reason this places is such a mess!"

"Allie, get down!" the bubblegum haired girl shouts.

"No way!" Allie yells. She searches the ground and finds a grenade as a rock slices her friend's cheek open. "Oh, my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," her friend groans, clutching her face, then she picks up a rock and leans out of the window and screams "Oi, numb-skulls! Chew on this!" and throws the rock.

Angry that someone's hit her friend, Allie pulls the pin on the grenade and throws it at them, then moves the injured girl back, yelling "You don't hurt her and get away with it!"

The explosion rocks the earth and the two girls huddle away, protecting themselves. "That was fun," the first girl whimpers.

"Yeah. You okay?" Allie asks.

"I'll live," her friend replies dryly. "Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 2: Searching

_A/N: As always, I do not own The Hunger Games, Panem or anything you recognise in this story. I literally only own my plot line, my characters (Allie, Cat, the gangs and any other OCs that may crop up in here...) and my obsession with the beautiful Hayffie. Not them, my obsession, that has to be clear. This goes out to the two most awesome friends, my IRL non-bio sister RandomNerdyKilljoy, and my internet and FanFiction friend, Phoenixsword24. (Check out Killjoy's works on Wattpad, she's a fab writer, and Phoenix's work, he's an amazing writer!) Enough of my chatter, on with the new chapter!_

Chapter Two: Searching

"Come on, we've already found all the corpses," Allie sighs, tired from lifting so many corpses. That grenade had done better than she'd originally thought it would.

"I'm not looking for corpses, Allie, we've already chucked about three hundred of them over bridges. I'm just imagining Snow's face on these bits of concrete," her friend grins, a glint of crazy in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Shame we can't just kick him in the face," Allie agrees.

Her friend laughs and brushes a strand of bubblegum pink hair from her face. "Okay, then, what say you we go find another group of his supporters, hide in a building that wasn't totally wrecked by the bombs the Capitol chucked and throw bits of his old campaign posters at them?" she grins, grabbing Allie's wrists.

"Is that such a good idea? The last time we got into that, they threw rocks."

"And? We threw that grenade. They run like one-footed geese! It's like their pants are squeezing in a bad way," she giggles.

"That's true. Come on, then," Allie laughs and runs with her. "Do you still have charge on your phone?"

"Yeah, but who would we call? We're alone."

"Alone, you say?" asks a deep voice.

"What's it to you?" Allie asks.

"Well, now that we know you're alone, girls..." the speaker says, stepping out of his hiding place, three more people following.

"Oh, God. Allie?" her friend asks.

"Yeah?" Allie whispers.

"Run, woman!" her friend yells and chucks a brick at the leader, then grabs Allie's hand and runs with her. "Eat our dust, peasants!"

"Are you insane?!" Allie asks, running with her.

"Quite possibly," her friend laughs breathlessly.

"Oi, girls!" a voice up ahead shouts.

Allie and her friend stop dead. "Oh, no..." both girls whimper simultaneously.

"What do we do?"

Allie spots the rubble and says "Run and climb."

Nodding, the two start scrambling up over the rubble. "Give us your money, you little brats!"

"Kiss it!" Allie yells as they run.

Another of their comrades captures the girl with pink hair, taking her purse out of her bag and throwing the money to the leader of their gang, while another takes Allie's purse. "You're free to go," they tell the girls.

Both of them share shocked looks, then the girl with pink hair growls "You're on my hit list, all of you."

"Don't!" Allie exclaims.

"Not yet, genius," her friend sighs in exasperation. "Who knows who's watching? And anyway, we now need money. Come on."

"What do we do now?" Allie asks.

"Find a gun, what else? Oh, holy mother of mercy, what did I step o- Oh! Ohh, my God, it's a Peacekeeper corpse! Oh, eww, God, it's a rotten corpse!" her friend squeaks.

Allie bends down and finds the two guns, fully loaded. "Take one of these. We're defended, if penniless."

"That's what you think. That's what those dumb apes back there think," her friend smirks, taking the gun.

"What? How do you mean?" Allie asks.

"Let's just say I didn't keep my money or my bank card in my purse," her friend grins.

"Talk like a human, not a sphinx," Allie sighs.

"We're at war, in a rough part of the City and you think I'm gonna keep my money somewhere obvious?! God, woman, no!"

"You had money in your purse," Allie points out.

"Yeah, enough to fork out for Mountain Dew and some food. The rest of it is-"

She's cut off by a distant scream of "Monopoly money?!"

Allie bursts out laughing. "Monopoly money?!" she exclaims, laughing.

"Monopoly money!" her friend confirms, laughing. "Don't worry, I have your card, too."

"You're a mad woman, you know," Allie laughs.

"Yeah, I know," her friend grins. "Hey, look, Snow-pporters! I still have some broken boards."

"Come on, then. There's a building over there," Allie points out.


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and plot.**_

Chapter 3: Rescue

"In, in, in!"

Allie follows her friend, giggling quietly. They're carrying several broken billboard copies of the old President's face into a badly burnt old house, outside which stands a small group, all of them Snow's loyalists. "This is gonna be fun," Allie giggles. "Did you bring the markers?"

"Did I- Of course I did!"

"You're brilliant. Here, Cat, want some Mountain Dew?" Allie offers, taking a marker from her friend.

"Yeah, thanks," Cat smiles, taking the neon green bottle.

They put slogans on the broken pieces of Snow's billboards and stand at the windows, then grin at each other. Allie yells "Hey, Snow-pporters! Look here!"

Cat yells "Taste the revolution!"

They start to throw their signs to the ground. The group of loyalists start to throw rocks at the pair, shouting cruel things at them. Cat screams as a bit of rock flies past her, cutting her cheek. "You're gonna pay for that, you back-stabbing trashcans!" she yells, grabbing a match and lighting it, throwing it out of the building.

The gang laugh and throw more rocks at the girls. "What's going on here?" asks a posher voice, a more affected accent, definitely a woman.

"Two of the radicals, ma'am," one of the gang members say. "They're chuckin' stuff at us."

"It looks to me like you're throwing rocks at them. Now, kindly leave, I'll deal with the radicals," the woman says.

"No. You're that Escort! The one that sided with Everdeen and her gang!" another one shouts.

"And I am currently surrounded by thirty five snipers and a hovercraft containing sixteen officials and Haymitch Abernathy, the same man who led the Revolution, all of whom are ready to attack you all at the first sign of trouble. Leave now," the woman says, much to the two girls' relief.

The gang shuffle, and only seconds later, their running stomps are echoing. "Get out, she's crazy!"

The shout bounces off the walls and the woman's soft laughter sounds after them. She calls out "If there are any such rebels here, please step out and make yourselves known, as you are quite safe now."

Allie and Cat share a look before they step out into the open, spotting the woman in a bright pink suit. "Hi," Allie smiles, though her dark eyes are distrustful. She brushes a rebellious strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"Hello, girls. What are you both doing out around here, it's not a good place to be," the woman says, looking at them curiously.

"Our block of flats was bombed while we were out, where do you want us to be?" Cat asks, annoyed again. To calm herself and to bring her away from the thought of killing her to get some frustration out, she takes a large mouthful of Mountain Dew.

The woman looks at the girls and sighs. "Well, since you two are homeless, can you verify your status in the revolution and your loyalty to the Mockingjay?"

Both girls instantly pull their sleeves up. The symbol of the mockingjay is tattooed on their inner wrists. "We had it done when Eleven started their uprisings. We knew there'd be a war and neither of us want to stay out of a fight. That and Snow kept cutting our budget and upping our rent," Cat states.

"And he legalised our cats getting poisoned because that twit of a social worker he had planted in our building," adds Allie, looking irritated at the memory.

"Okay. I believe you both. Stay still for a minute," she says, then taps an order into a bracelet and as if on cue, three rope ladders drop from seemingly nowhere. "Grab on, girls, we're getting out of here."

Obediently, Allie and Cat grab rope ladders and feel themselves being pulled up. "Uh, no offence to you, but heights are not my thing," Cat says, looking down at the shrinking rubble of the Capitol.

"It's okay, you're perfectly safe," the woman smiles.

"That's what they said when the power went out," Allie mutters.

"Thanks, Allie, I needed that," Cat quips, looking sick.

The ladders come to abrupt stop and the woman leads them to some stairs. The girls follow and find themselves on board a hovercraft with Plutarch Heavensbee and the man they immediately recognise as Haymitch Abernathy, who happens to be looking at them with some degree of wariness. "Trinket, who are these girls?" Haymitch asks, looking at the woman in pink with less wariness.

"Oh! Um... Actually, I have no idea. Girls?" she asks.

Allie smiles and says "I'm Allie, this is Cat."

"Effie, you've picked up two Capitol strays?! You realise that they may be Snow's loyalists, right?" Haymitch asks.

"Not likely!" Cat exclaims. "That man's caused us more trouble than he's worth and his loyalists were just chucking stones at us! Look at this! I swear, I am gonna kill them all."

Haymitch looks at the cut on Cat's face and nods. "That'll need medical attention before you start getting all deadly with them. How did she know you're on the loyalist side?"

The girls show him their tattoos. "When the uprisings started. We may be Capitol girls, but we got the sharp end of the stick," Allie says. "Right up our a-"

"Allie, not the time to be talking about our metaphorical sticks!" Cat snaps, then blushes.

Plutarch scans the girls' wrists and says "They aren't lying."

"What would we have to gain by lying?" Cat asks, getting really annoyed by them.

Allie throws a bottle of Mountain Dew at her. "Drink that, Cat, you're getting cranky again."

"I was born cranky, Allie," Cat replies, then unscrews the lid, ready to drink it all.

"What's in those bottles?" Effie asks, looking to Allie.

"This really nice fizzy drink. It calms Cat and me down when we're angry and tired. Sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?" Effie asks, concerned and curious.

Cat, swallowing her drink, says "Sort of means it does nothing but send us loopy for a few hours and makes us nicer to other human beings."

"As opposed to chucking Snow's loyalists off bridges," Allie deadpans.

"Exactly," Cat agrees, pointing to her friend.

"You two seem like a real bundle of laughs," Haymitch tells them, looking annoyed as they both finish bottles of Mountain Dew. "How many of those have you had?"

"Not enough," Allie tells him.

Effie asks "How come you were throwing his loyalists off bridges?"

Cat sighs. "Your turn to explain, Allie," she sighs.

"Well, we were in the store and one of his followers saw my tattoo and claimed we were rebels, so to keep her quiet, Cat taped her mouth and wrists and we took her out back, where we told her she had a choice, keep her mouth shut or have us kill her. She started screaming and we had no choice. Anyway, we'll spare you the details. She's not alive now and nor are her family. The others were all because they were trying to kill us, it was kill or be killed. Cat enjoyed it a little too much, though."

"Hey, so did you! Anyway, who wouldn't enjoy it? I've been waiting my whole life to finally strangle some of those trashbags," Cat tells them, a dark tone to her voice.

"Okay. Honey, what's in those drinks?" Effie asks, looking at the bottle.

Plutarch sighs "They're old-fashioned energy drinks, they're filled with caffeine. This is going to be the longest twenty minutes of your lives."


	5. Chapter 4: Snow's Mansion

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and plot.**_

Chapter 4: Snow's Mansion

He's proven right, when Allie grabs a pen and points it at Cat and shouts "I have a pen and I am not afraid to use it!"

Cat seizes a pen and points it at Allie, shouting "Fight me!"

The two start racing around the hovercraft, laughing and attacking each other with pens, nearly flattening everyone on the craft in their hyperactive excitement. Haymitch, after nearly being crushed by a very bouncy Cat, groans "Effie, can't we just chuck them out the hovercraft? Preferably while it's flying?"

Effie, being used as a shield by a very threatened Allie, sighs "No, they're homeless, they need us."

"But if we chuck them, Effie, they'll be lifeless, they won't need us," Haymitch nearly pleads as Cat flies over his shoulders and lands on her front on the floor. "Look, that one's practicing!"

"You will surrender!" screams Allie, flying at Cat, who dodges, slashing the air with her pen.

"Ha ha ha, I will not!" Cat screams, dodging Allie's pen.

"One press of a button, one little push, bye, bye, bouncing girls," Haymitch whines.

"No, Haymitch, pushing two children out of the hovercraft to a certain death is not going to happen," Effie tells him.

"I need a drink," Haymitch moans, putting his head in his hands.

"No," Effie tells him firmly. "You really do not."

Allie throws a neon green bottle at Haymitch and shrieks "Drink the juice!" as Cat lunges at her with the pen.

Haymitch throws it back, yelling "No! For the love of sweet mercy, sit down and shut up!"

Bouncing, the girls keep fighting and Haymitch just gave up and sat in a corner, sulking and turning his knife over in his hand. Effie gets up and goes to wrap her arms around him, whispering comforting things to him. "You'll never catch me alive!" Cat shrieks, giggling madly.

"I intend to murder you with my pen! I don't want you alive!" Allie yells, ready to pounce, laughing madly.

"I'm a vampire, I don't die!" Cat giggles loudly.

"Effie, I really want to put that theory to the test," Haymitch whimpers.

"Please get off me, Allie," Plutarch sighs as Allie uses him as a shield against Cat's pen.

"Fight like a real woman, Allie!" Cat screams, waving her pen scarily close to Plutarch's eye.

Allie jumps and tries to attack Cat again as the hovercraft lands. Haymitch all but dives out of the door as soon as it's open, pulling a laughing Effie behind him, then crouches down on the floor and kisses the ground. "Oh, sweet, merciful earth! Effie, I'd love to bury you under this for subjecting me to the Midnight Monster and its pink bouncy ball! Promise me you'll never pick up strays again."

Effie just laughs. "I picked you up and you're not begging me not to," she tells him, picking him up with surprising strength for someone so small, then dusts him down.

"I'm not a stray. I have a home," he tells her. "They're little girls without homes."

"If you must know, we're both old enough to live alone," Allie states, still sparring with Cat.

"You're kids with privileges," Haymitch tells them. "And by the look of that one, you've got the Capitol goo to change your hair, too."

"That one has a name, Abernathy," Cat states, dodging Allie's pen with a squeak.

"Well, girls, this is the Presidential Mansion. Come on, all of you, inside," Effie beams, grateful to be on the solid ground again. With that, she leads them all into Snow's mansion.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting The Mockingjay

(I own nothing but my plot)

Chapter Five: Meeting The Mockingjay

"Whoa, who are these two?!" Katniss asks, shocked by the still-sparring girls.

"This is Allie and Cat. They're rebels, just like we are," Plutarch tells her, having had to guide them to their room after Haymitch had taken to a mental breakdown and Effie had been the one to take him to his room, at the other end of the house, to soothe him.

"Okay, why are they here?" Katniss asks, looking warily at them as they polish off their third bottles of Mountain Dew and return to sparring.

"Ms Trinket saw fit to bring them along after they had a rough encounter with some of Snow's loyalists," Plutarch sighs heavily. "You and I both know that it's best just to give Ms Trinket her way in these situations, as she's as persistent and stubborn as Haymitch is."

Katniss nods, resigned to Effie's persistance since her first Games. "So she picked these two up?"

"Yes..." Plutarch sighs. "She did. And while Haymitch and I would happily have thrown them both from the hovercraft, Effie wouldn't let us. It seems she's taken a shine to them."

Allie lunges for Cat, who shrieks and dodges, lunging with her own pen. "Bite me, sister!" she yells, dancing out of Allie's pen's reach.

"I would stab you with this pen if you'd just stay still!" Allie shrieks back, lunging again.

"How long have they been like this?" Katniss asks, a little afraid of their antics.

"Unfortunately, for the entire hovercraft ride, which is why Haymitch and I wanted to throw them out of the hovercraft," Plutarch tells her, sounding defeated. "Effie's letting them keep their caffeinated drinks, which is why they're so hyperactive."

"We're not hyperactive, we're just fun!" Allie squeals, dodging Cat's pen.

"Maybe they'll have heart attacks from how fast the caffeine is making them work and the extreme exercise," Plutarch offers, a dark part of him hoping that he's right.

Katniss sighs, then says "I hope not, Effie's got enough death to deal with... She must like these two if she didn't pitch them out of a hovercraft. Give her my best when you see her, she's gonna need it."

Allie and Cat play-spar until Plutarch shows them the twin room with the two beds, one on either side of the pristine room. "Try not to kill each other," he tells them, leaving the girls to spar it out with each other.


	7. Chapter 6: Karaoke And The Spy

(I own nothing but my plot. All lyrics are the property of My Chemical Romance and their producers, the characters you recognise are those of Suzanne Collins, those that you don't are the generously lent OCs of two coolest people I know and my OC. Yes, I did get permission to use them. THANK YOU BOTH!)

Chapter Six: Karaoke And The Spy.

(I own only my plot)

"Allie? Cat?" Haymitch calls, worried. The girls' room is exceptionally quiet and he's already used to them being loud, then he realises something. "Hey, Allie-Cat, get up!"

 _"...That I can't make you stay, but where's your heart, but where's your heart, but where's your... And I know! There's nothing I can say, to change, that part..."_

There are two voices, both quiet and breathless and tired. Haymitch's curiosity piques and he opens the door, spotting the two girls lay on their backs with the tops of their heads touching and their feet pointing toward the opposite ends of the room, their eyes closed. "What are you two doing?" Haymitch asks, laughing a bit.

"Crashing, having caffeine withdrawals because we can't be bothered getting our fizzy..." Cat mumbles, sleepily. "We haven't slept in a week... On the run..."

Allie mumbles "So we're singing ourselves out. Cat?"

"Yeah... _To change that part..."_

 _"To chaaaange... So many bright lights, they cast a shadow, but can I speak?"_

 _"Well, is it hard understanding-"_

"Is that My Chemical Romance?" Haymitch interjects, staring at the girls, for the first time noticing their denim jeans and jackets, the leather waistcoats over the top of their jackets, their black boots, the band merch just poking out of their jackets.

"Yeah," Allie confirms, drifting off already. He spots the leather gloves and the black eyeliner on them and realises that they must have been on the run for a while.

"I'll join you. That band is incredible," Haymitch tells them, lying down on the ground with them, realising that their hair is clean again and Cat's is a brighter pink. "You two realise there are night clothes, right?"

"We're okay. We had these cleaned up for us," Cat tells him. "We have nothing of our own, apart from what we're wearing and our Mountain Dew. We were robbed about three days before you and your girlfriend rescued us."

"Effie's not my girlfriend, she's my colleague," Haymitch denies, a shade too quickly.

"That's not what it looked like when she was snuggling you on the hovercraft," Allie points out, smirking a bit, livening up a little.

"Or when she took you to your room to comfort you when you had that breakdown earlier," adds Cat, laughing a bit. "She's a bit more than a colleague."

"And you two are a bit more than wrong. Effie's a fan of the hugging thing. She likes it," he tells them, though something's telling him he'll never convince them.

"She likes you," Allie smiles, laughing now.

"I didn't think you two would notice anything about her being a hugger, since you were too busy trying to kill each other with pens and caffeine," Haymitch points out.

"We notice everything," Cat smiles.

"Hello?" asks a voice from outside. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Cat asks, staring up at the ceiling.

"That's not Katniss's room," someone tells him.

"I know that... Who are you, Miss?" asks the male voice from outside.

"Come in here," Allie calls back.

The door opens, as though the person behind it is a little wary of them. "Ms Trinket said she's brought two young women here and she's asked me to make sure they're alive, as they've gone quiet."

Cat and Allie sit up and look at the speaker. It's a young man, around the same age as them, his hair dyed a light blue with a dark purple streak, his skin naturally pale, a stark contrast to the previous trend of neon orange, hazel eyes observing Haymitch with caution. "What's your name, kid?" Haymitch asks, stepping warily between him and the girls.

"I'm Phoenix, Mr Abernathy, I'm a rebel spy. I've been working with Plutarch since the aftermath of the uprisings in Eight. Ms Trinket sent me to check in on these two. It's usually Katniss I'm assigned to watch over," he explains, watching him intently.

"I heard that bit about Effie sending you. So, Phoenix, what are you planning? If it's killing them, can you wait until they're hyper again? The Midnight Menace and her bright pink bouncy ball are a nightmare when they're hyper," Haymitch tells him.

"Oh, charming," Allie sarks at him.

"What she said," Cat adds, rolling her eyes.

Haymitch waves them off, so the girls stand on either side of him. Phoenix looks at them briefly, smiling a bit. Allie smirks and grins at him, while Cat watches his hair, wondering how he got the streak. "You can see the girls are alright, Phoenix," Haymitch tells him, an almost final tone to his voice.

"Ah, calm down, Haymitch. Cat and I are adults and I'm sure this guy's not gonna hurt us. Besides, you're here. What could he do? We've still got guns, you've got your knife and Cat's kill-crazy."

"Allie, I am not kill-crazy, okay, I can control my deadly instinct," Cat jokes, then looks at Phoenix and adds "No, seriously, I'm not kill-crazy."

Phoenix grins, believing her, something about the duo seeming famliar to him. "No, you're probably not, but I've got to report back to Plutarch. Talk to you all later."

He leaves and the trio can hear him snickering all the way down the hall. Cat, Allie and Haymitch all lie in a triangular formation again, singing quietly to themselves.


	8. Chapter 7: The Memory

*I only own my plot line and my OC. Allie and Phoenix are kindly lent to me by RandomNerdyKilljoy, (whose stories are awesome! She's on Wattpad.) and Phoenixsword24, (on here, whose writing is awesome!)*

Chapter Seven: The Memory.

Mere hours later, Effie finds the three of them on the floor, lying in a triangular formation, singing Fall Out Boy songs. She places the tray of soup down and looks at them, curiously, then asks "Are the three of you going to lie there all day or do you want food?"

The speed the three sit up at is laughable. "Food?!" they chorus, looking excited.

"Honestly, you three, you act like you'll never be fed again! Yes, I've brought spiced minestrone soup," Effie laughs.

"Effie, you are an angel sent from Heaven above," Haymitch tells her, practically drooling.

"Don't you mean Hell Above, Haymitch? Because that's what Pierce The Veil said..." Allie smirks.

"That, too," Haymitch concedes, taking a bowl from Effie's tray.

Effie smiles and asks "Band girls?"

"Band trash as," Cat nods, taking a bowl of soup.

Allie adds "That's been our way of life since we were fifteen."

Haymitch grins and mutters "Same here..."

"Haymitch, I could do with some help. Katniss is still in shock over Primrose and she's got the execution tonight," Effie tells him, biting her lower lip worriedly as she remembers Katniss's state.

"I'll come help you. Should we get someone to look after these two and make sure they don't give themselves Mountain Dew induced heart attacks?" Haymitch asks.

"Oh! Of course!" Effie exclaims, beaming at the very surprised Allie and Cat.

"That's kind of you, but we actually don't need babysitting," Allie says, looking at Haymitch and Effie with wide eyes.

"Nonsense, dear! We'll bring Phoenix in. He'll show you two around," Effie trills, then grabs Haymitch's arm and drags him with her.

"I guess it's just like old times, Allie," Cat sighs.

"Yeah. We don't get listened to. The only things that are good about their arrangements are the chance to see this place for real and the chance to find out why I recognise that Phoenix guy. You know him too, right?" Allie asks, her face filled with curiosity.

"I admit, he seems familiar," Cat nods, something crossing her eyes, too much like a memory for Allie to be okay with it. "We'll find out when he comes to collect us if he's him."

Her eyes lock with Allie's and the girls nod once, sealing their pact as Phoenix knocks on the door and calls "Allie? Cat? Come on!"

"Ready?" Allie asks.

"Ready," Cat nods.

 _ **A/N: And there's Chapter Seven. Hope you enjoyed! Cat. :)**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Undercover Agent

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and plot.**_

Chapter Eight: The Undercover Agent

"So, Phoenix, Allie and I were wondering... Why aren't you all horrified by the fact that Snow's about to be executed? I mean, you worked for him, right?" Cat asks, casually, admiring a painting as they walk along the corridor.

"Oh, that. Well, I was all for sticking by him," Phoenix says. "He paid me, kept my family in the money, you know. Why should I have rebelled?"

"Then what changed that?" Allie asks. "Not many of his loyalists just randomly switched their allegiance to him. They took time and persuasion, since they had the same things you did."

Phoenix smiles to himself. "Well, if you must know, I was doing errands for him, meeting his clients and so on-" The girls share a glance, not sure what _clients_ he means, listening as he continues, "When I met two fairly young women. These girls were rebels and I was about to tell Snow I'd found two of them."

"What stopped you?" asks a very curious Cat, who has a sneaking suspicion, which she believes Allie's feeling too, that she knows what's coming.

"They did, of course. You wouldn't think it of two girls like them. Both evidently from here, of course. One of them had a hoodie on, I couldn't see her hair. The other had bright blue hair, which was the fashion at the time. Now, these girls were surprisingly strong. They overpowered and dragged me into an abandoned building. They convinced me into it, told me that they needed me. When they showed me what the Capitol forces, on his orders, had done, I couldn't stay away. I do like a bit of action. After their conversion, I never saw them again. But I am some good with technology. I traced District Thirteen and got in contact with our own Mr Heavensbee. I told him about the girls and that I wanted in. He had me become his own spy. So, now you know why my loyalties changed. I am proud of the work we've all done here," Phoenix tells them. "Of course, I know why you girls had no loyalty to him. You're smart enough to defy him."

"So are you," Allie tells him. "You never got the girls' names?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'd like to thank them, though. I hope nothing happened to them in the bombings."

Cat stays quiet. All Phoenix has said matches up with her theory. "Cat? Cat, you're zoning again," Allie tells her, poking her in the side.

Cat jumps and shoulder-butts a wall. "God, Allie! Not the sides! Wow..."

"Ooh," Allie mutters, exasperated but amused.

"Something wrong, Cat?" Phoenix asks.

"Nothing, thanks. I'm just thinking," Cat smiles, the flicker of confusion in her eyes.

Phoenix spots this and asks "Out of curiosity, just what are you thinking?"

Allie looks interestedly at Cat and tilts her head, blinking at her. "Cat?"

Cat sighs, then says "Cut the tour, we're going back. Nobody gets to hear this besides you two."

"What are you talking about?" Allie asks.

"You'll see," Cat tells her, her tone grim and mysterious.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Phoenix asks as he and Allie flop onto the beanbags they've had brought in. "And aren't you sitting down?"

Allie whispers "She's best left standing when she's like this. Let her get on with it."

Cat starts pacing. "Your story matches up with some of the stuff I remember, pre-flat-bombings. Allie and I caught a worker of Snow's and converted him to the rebel cause and at the time... At the time, it was me with blue hair, Allie in the hoodie. Your story matched up with that _and!_ And you never gave us your name, just as we never gave you ours. You became a rebel when we'd pulled you back into the abandoned ruin of a home," she says, looking very concerned. "Sorry about that, by the way, we did wonder if we'd accidentally hurt you, which was definitely not our intention. Allie here thought it best that I change my hair, too. And you changed yours. Last we saw of you, you'd dyed it orange with a yellow streak, like flames."

Phoenix gives a hint of a smirk at that. "Yeah, Capitol trend from Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's Games. The fire thing," he tells her, a tone of amusement underlying it. "So how come you didn't say anything? You've got a good memory and both of you seem to have remembered it. You could have said something."

Cat sighs and flops down on a third beanbag. "We didn't want to seem rude. We needed the facts before we could say anything. We didn't want to offend you, because let's be real, you seem cool. But there's no point in lying to you. We're the rebels who convinced you to join in, so... Hi," she finishes, raising her hand in a small wave.

"Well... Thanks, you two. At least I know nothing killed you in the bombings. So... Do you guys have family left?" he asks, looking between them.

"Well, we haven't had much internet connection, so we haven't been able to trace them yet and we've been homeless for quite a bit, so we don't have any way of contacting them," Cat sighs.

"In other words, we don't have a clue," Allie concludes.

Cat gestures to her with a nod. "Wow... Sorry, guys. Want to ask Plutarch?" Phoenix asks.

"Nah, he's got enough to be dealing with, he's got all sorts of planning and such like. Doesn't help that little Primrose got in the bombings... Katniss doesn't seem right," Allie says sadly.

"No, she doesn't. She even kicked Gale out," Phoenix tells them, trying to smother a smirk.

Allie grins and says "Well, yeah... I guess it's because he was in on making the bombs and dropping them."

Phoenix nods, a little sadly. Cat looks down and lets out a little sound of slight sadness and a little bit of exhilaration. "Shame about her... She was a good kid."

They sit in silence for a minute, then there's a small knock on the door and a very familiar, very unwanted voice calls in "Phoenix? Allie? Cat?"

The trio look at each other, exasperated and worried. What does this outsider want with them now?


	10. Chapter 9: Snow VS Rebels

_A/N: As always, I do not own The Hunger Games, Panem or anything you recognise in this story. I literally only own my plot line, my characters (Allie, Cat, the gangs and any other OCs that may crop up in here...) and my obsession with the beautiful Hayffie. Not them, my obsession, that has to be clear. This goes out to the two most awesome friends, my IRL non-bio sister RandomNerdyKilljoy, and my internet and FanFiction friend, Phoenixsword24. (Check out Killjoy's works on Wattpad, she's a fab writer, and Phoenix's work, he's an amazing writer!) Enough of my chatter, on with the new chapter!_

Chapter Nine: Snow VS Rebels

The door slides open and instinct kicks in. Allie and Cat immediately draw small obsidian daggers and hide them behind their backs, standing quickly. Cat motions to Phoenix to stand, giving him the chance to run if needs be. The door reveals a shortish, white haired man with puffy lips and snakelike eyes, smiling at them. "Hello, there. Who might you ladies be?"

Cat glares at him. "What are you doing here?" she asks, her eyes blazing.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty. What's your name?" Snow asks, though the false kindness in his voice is fooling nobody.

"Names are irrelevant. Look, I don't know _who_ let you out, but rest assured, I'm not happy about it," Cat snaps, her voice sharp and cold.

Snow takes a step forward and Cat sweeps Allie and Phoenix behind her. "Whoa, no. You're not touching them."

"Them?" Snow questions. "I only see your friend. Who is the other person?"

Before either Allie or Cat can react, Phoenix has stepped out from behind Cat. "Me," he smiles.

"What are you doing with the radicals, Phoenix?" Snow asks, looking and sounding surprised.

Phoenix smirks, looking pleased. "What do you think I'm doing?" he asks calmly.

"I am rather hoping that you are holding them hostage," Snow replies. "After all, what cause would you have to join them?"

"I don't know, maybe the slaughter of over one thousand of Panem's children? Maybe the bombings? The war? How about the fact that you ordered the murder of Capitol and District citizens alike? Or maybe your poisoning anyone who posed a threat to you had something to do with it. It could be all of these things," Phoenix smiles.

"How long have you been working with them?" Snow asks.

"The whole time. Since before the Quell. When Katniss Everdeen started the uprisings in Eleven. I have every reason to. And this entire time, you thought I was working with you," Phoenix tells him, proud of himself.

"When you changed your hair, you told me that the colours were in support," Snow says, still trying to comprehend it.

"Yes, I said that... But blue and violet fire is hotter, therefore will melt your reign faster," Phoenix states, his voice showing pride.

"You betrayed me. I told you a vast majority of my strategies!" Snow exclaims.

"And I relayed them, in extreme detail, to Plutarch Heavensbee," Phoenix tells him. "Didn't they teach you that in war school? Never tell anyone your strategies, you never know who'll put a knife in your back."

Snow lunges for him and both Allie and Cat dive in front of him, daggers drawn. "Don't even think about it," growls Allie, her dark eyes flashing. "You try it and Katniss Everdeen'll have one less death on her shoulders."

Snow gives an evil smile. "Well, well. Phoenix, I underestimated you. Two young ladies both willing to sacrifice their lives for you. Impressive," he hisses coldly, sounding for all the world like the snake he is.

"Oh, please, they're my friends," Phoenix tells him.

"And we don't ever turn against our friends," Allie smirks. "You should have been more careful."

Cat adds "Now, do as you're told and this won't go anywhere bad. Phoenix, press the call button, we could do with some Peacekeepers."

Phoenix calls the Peacekeepers, while Allie and Cat hold the blades to Snow. "Dear girls, do you really think you can cause any damage with those? You'll only hurt yourselves," Snow tells them, the false kindness not convincing them.

"We've had practice," Allie clips at him. "And neither of us are injured."

Cat smirks as Phoenix stands between them. "All you have to do now is stay still," Cat says, her eyes trained on him.

Luckily for them, the Peacekeepers arrive at that moment, Haymitch, Effie and Alma Coin in tow. Immediately, both Effie and Haymitch start looking the three of them over while Coin and the Peacekeepers take Snow back to his cell. Haymitch looks at Allie's blade and asks "Where did you get this?"

Allie grins. "I got mine from Cat. Birthday present. At the time, I called her paranoid," she laughs.

"And now you're safe and defended in the aftermath of a war. Paranoia pays," Cat shrugs.

Effie winces at that. "Don't shrug, dear, it's not ladylike," she automatically reprimands.

"I'm not a lady," Cat replies, brushing it off.

Allie laughs "I can attest to that."

Phoenix and Haymitch snicker. Cat turns to them and pokes her tongue out, laughing with them, then faces Allie. "You'd know all about not being ladylike, wouldn't you?" she teases.

"Who isn't ladylike?" asks a new voice, curiously from outside.

Johanna Mason walks into the room, surveying the scene in front of her. "Cat," Allie responds.

"Charming, Allie," Cat laughs.

Johanna looks at them, then spots Phoenix. "Wasn't he one of Snow's loyalists?" she asks.

"Not since the Rebellion started," Haymitch says, looking at Phoenix.

"Okay, then," Johanna says, though there's blatant distrust in her eyes. "What's he doing for the execution?"

Phoenix looks at her and shrugs. "Not sure yet. I'll think of something."

Cat looks at him and grins. "I think I know what we can do..." she muses aloud, excitement in her eyes as she twirls her dagger.

"I hope this doesn't mean you're going to stab me with that thing," Phoenix mutters, eyeing the blade warily.

"No, I'm not going to stab you with it. I've just got an idea," Cat grins.


	11. Chapter 10: Stylists and Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own this world. All canon characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Non-canon characters Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (FanFiction dot net) respectively. Check out their works!

Chapter Ten: Stylists and Seven

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do," Cat grins, pointing proudly at her 'editing' skills.

Phoenix raises an eyebrow. "You're going to dye my hair gold with a red streak?" he asks, looking at the picture with slight derision.

"Oh, you could look slightly happier about it!" Cat exclaims, laughing a little. "And did you even notice the eye makeup? Ash grey with gold? That'll look perfect with the new hair colours and we can dye it back afterward!"

"You're way too excited about this, Cat," Allie tells her, smirking. "Let the guy decide if he wants you messing about with his hair and makeup."

"Phoenix?" Cat asks, calming down almost instantly.

"Sure. We'll do it," Phoenix agrees, relaxed. "As long as we can change it back as soon as it's all over."

"Would I ever do it any other way?" Cat asks, brightly.

"Probably not," Johanna says from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?!" Allie asks, shocked.

"Long enough to hear her ask that. Not a clue what you three are talking about and I don't need to know. I need to borrow Phoenix," Johanna declares, looking directly at Phoenix.

"Why do you need me?" Phoenix asks.

"Heavensbee's adamant that I can't go to Seven unless I have one Capitol citizen with me, then Abernathy said that he thinks I should take a girl, but Trinket and I have both shot that idea down. No offence, girls, but you're both really irritating," Johanna tells them, getting a laugh out of Cat and a mocking bow out of Allie. "Besides, Trinket won't let these two loose on Panem. Said something about them being clinically insane."

"Be having words with her," Cat mutters, making Johanna laugh.

"Well, anyway, no offence to you girls, but I'd sooner have Phoenix on my team. At least he doesn't seem the kind to get high and send the hovercraft down," Johanna tells them.

Allie says "You should try it, Phoenix. District Seven's actually really pretty."

"Have you ever been?" Phoenix asks, looking shocked.

"Yeah. Cat and I stole a hovercraft last year, toured the Districts. We only got caught because someone thought it was a good idea to dye her hair neon green," Allie tells him with a casual shrug and a pointed stare in Cat's direction.

"Hey, neon green is fantastic for being in trees!" Cat tells her. "Foliage is green, right?"

"Dark green and it was winter," Allie reminds her friend, bursting out laughing.

"How was I supposed to know leaves died in winter? In case you haven't noticed, this place rarely ever has dead trees!" Cat snaps, but she's laughing too.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Phoenix, what do you say? Seven?"

Phoenix nods. "Sure. I'll come to Seven with you."

.

The hovercraft journey barely takes a day. Phoenix pulls out a pad of paper and a pen, drawing a grid halfway through the journey. "Want to play?" he asks quietly.

"What are we playing?" Johanna asks.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, I've only ever played it once. Cat taught me while Allie was sleeping. She called it noughts and crosses," he tells her, hoping he got it right. "I prefer video gaming."

"More fun and much louder," Johanna agrees. "Sure, what's the harm in it? How do you do it?"

Phoenix smirks a little. "Okay, you need to choose," he tells her, drawing a circle and an X, then showing her the paper. "Which do you want?"

Johanna tilts her head and points to the X. Phoenix writes Jo underneath it. "Why'd you do that?" she asks.

"So we don't get confused. Now, you draw an X in one square," he tells her. She takes his pen and draws an X in the middle square. He takes the pen and fills in the top right corner with a large O. They continue in this vein for a while, each winning three games apiece.

They arrive in Seven at nightfall and Johanna immediately says "Come on. We don't have long, they want us back by noon tomorrow."

Oh, right, the prep for the execution, Phoenix thinks. "Okay, I'm on my way," he tells her, following her. They arrive first at Johanna's home where she gathers up several bags and fills them with her possessions. "What are you gathering all that up for?" he asks.

"Well, after all of this is said and done and we've taken Snow down, I promised Annie I'd move in with her. Help her with the baby and all that," Johanna tells him casually.

"You're moving to Four?" Phoenix asks, feeling some disappointment. He wouldn't admit it, not to anyone, not yet, but he'd grown to like Johanna.

"I don't like living in the Capitol. I just want to watch Snow get his comeuppance. Well, that and I want to watch Brainless wreak justice. Like she does, you know?" Johanna tells him, then perks up. "Hey, you know what's really nice in the night here in Seven?"

"What?" Phoenix asks, looking at her with a little tilt of the head.

"The forest. Come on, I'll show you!" she tells him, looking excited. She puts her belongings in a gigantic backpack and tugs him out toward the front door.

"You'd better not be taking me out there and butchering me," Phoenix jokes.

"No. You're more fun than... I don't know, Abernathy, Trinket or Brainless back there. Those three are easy to rile. Want me to tell you how to rile them?" she asks, her eyes glittering with mischief in the light of the glowing full moon.

"Go on," he tells her, less for riling them as for hearing her talk more.

"Okay. Riling Brainless is easiest. All you have to do is strip off in front of Peeta. She goes insane, it's hilarious watching her hold back. Riling Abernathy's a little harder. You have to steal all of his liquor, then bad-mouth Trinket. Just... Don't do it unless you want a dental appointment," she says, finishing on a lower and more informal tone on the last part. "I think it's hardest to rile up Trinket. She's put up with him for the best part of twelve years and she's dealt with Brainless, the lunatics she picked up and she went through a fair bit in the Capitol with Peeta, Annie, Enobaria and me. She's pretty tough to annoy. I spent weeks while she was in recovery taunting her about Haymitch. It drove her to actually clawing at me."

Johanna reveals four long scratches on her arm, much to Phoenix's horror. "She did that?"

"Yup. Taunting her about Abernathy wasn't my best idea. He wasn't pleased about it either, but it was worth it to watch the sour lemon look on her face," Johanna grins as she remembers.

They reach a clearing in the forest where the full moon beams down and they sit on a rock bench. "This is a nice place," Phoenix comments quietly.

"My older brother used to bring me here before my Games. It was always better at night. Do you have any old childhood haunts?" she asks.

"Just..." Phoenix begins, then cuts himself off.

"Go on, I'm unarmed. We're allies, right?" she jokes quietly, though the joke doesn't quite seem joking.

"Just the Seventy First arena," he admits quietly. "Not a childhood haunt, more an early adulthood haunt."

"Why that arena?" Johanna asks, trying to keep the terror and pain out of her voice.

"I... I like the Victor of that particular Games," he mumbles, so quietly he's unsure that she even caught it.

"You... You like the Victor of those Games?" she questions, as though trying to confirm it.

"Yeah," he tells her softly, not quite meeting her gaze.

Johanna grins at him, the pain of her Games forgotten in light of this new revelation. She moves a little and pins something to his chest. "This is for you. I had it made before the Quell, and I think you deserve it."

Phoenix looks down and sees a mockingjay in flight. It looks like Katniss's, but not in a ring. It looks like it's broken free of its constraints. Just like Panem. He smiles at Johanna. "Thanks," he tells her, truly touched.

"No problem," she replies and leans close. For one split second, the two have a moment of suspense, thinking of kissing the other. That's when Phoenix's pager buzzes and the message from Plutarch comes. "What's that?" she asks, pointing toward the message.

"We have to get back to the hovercraft," he replies, distracted by their proximity and noticing that her eyes are a very dark brown.

"Already?" Johanna groans. I don't want to go yet! her mind protests, her eyes focused on his for a moment, then darting to his mouth. She has to drag her eyes away as she stands. "We'd better shift ourselves then..."

"Yeah, we'd better," Phoenix agrees, though his heart isn't in it at all. The journey back to the hovercraft is quiet as they try to understand their thoughts and feelings a little better.

Plutarch meets them in the craft. "You two are quiet," he tells them.

Johanna growls "Leave it, Heavensbee."

Phoenix smiles slightly, watching her proudly. If there's one thing he likes, it's a fiesty Johanna.


	12. Chapter 11: Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own this world. All canon characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Non-canon characters Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (FanFiction dot net) respectively. Check out their works!

Chapter Eleven: Preparation

"Allie, get off me!" Phoenix yells, but he's secretly enjoying it.

"No! Stay still, will you? Cat'll go crazy if your streak isn't in. She's adamant that we get this done," Allie laughs, trying to stop Phoenix wriggling away.

"Who's adamant we get what done? And what are you doing to him?" Effie asks from the doorway.

"Adding a red streak to his hair. And Cat's adamant. Or mad, I'm still unsure which," Allie says, grinning at Effie.

Effie looks intently at Phoenix. "Do you want these girls to dye your hair?" she asks.

"Yeah. Cat had the idea. I just think it shows allegiance to the rebels," Phoenix shrugs. "Besides, she said she'll change it back once the execution's over."

"Effie!" Haymitch calls from two floors down. "You're needed, now! Someone's spilled their water all over your schedule!"

She gasps. "I'll have to run. I'll be back in two hours to collect you for the execution," she tells them and runs.

Cat returns as Effie runs off. "How's that streak doing?" she asks, tilting her head.

Allie grins, pinning the foil in place, painting on the dye. "Really well, actually. It'll be an hour for that, then an hour for the gold," she says, grinning. She looks at her friend and gapes. "Cat, what did you do to your _hair?"_

"I added a gold streak," Cat grins, pointing to her fringe. "Look! Do you want one, too? I have three extra bottles."

"Ah, after we're done with putting dye in Phoenix's hair. Then we can. Cat, did you get more Mountain Dew?" Allie asks, busying herself with covering the streak in more foil.

"Yeah... I also got us these to celebrate with later," she says, holding up tall cans of Rockstars Energy. "I had to get multiple flavours, I couldn't choose. But hey, we can celebrate in style!"

Allie grins and lets out a cheer. "Hey, Phoenix, will you and Johanna be joining us?" she asks.

At this, Cat perks up. "Hey, that wouldn't be a bad idea. All four of us!" she exclaims, grabbing the gold dye. "I'm gonna just... Thank God it was bleached."

She pulls gloves on and starts applying golden hair dye to Phoenix's hair. Johanna's voice sounds from the doorway. "What in God's name are you doing to his hair?" she asks, surprised.

"We're colouring it for Snow's execution," Allie tells her, shooting her a look before returning her gaze to watching Cat putting gold dye in Phoenix's hair.

"Okay... Capitol people are weird," Johanna declares, then sits opposite Phoenix. "Why have you got tin foil in your hair?"

"To prevent the gold getting in the red," he tells her with a small shrug.

"Well, then. Glad I don't dye mine," Johanna says, smirking.

Allie asks "Will you be joining us for the post-execution celebration?"

Johanna raises an eyebrow. "Who's us?" she asks warily, her eyes landing on Phoenix.

Phoenix seems to sense what she means and says "Allie, Cat, me. And you, if you're into it."

Seemingly happy about that idea, Johanna nods. "Okay, sure," she agrees. "What are we celebrating with?"

Cat pulls out a can. "This stuff."

Johanna grins. "We're not gonna be around _all_ adults, right?" she asks. "Because this will get messy."

Allie smirks "Cat's the mother hen."

"Up until caffeine's involved. We'd best stay away from the adults. Especially after we almost took Heavensbee's eye out," she smiles, then removes her gloves. "Okay, Phoenix, we just need to leave that in for a bit, then we can remove the dye."

Johanna grins and asks "Don't tell me you're putting makeup on him, too?"

"Of course we are!" Allie exclaims. "He's agreed to it."

Cat whips out her makeup kit, then shows Johanna an ashy grey eyeshadow and a golden eyeliner. "These," she tells her, smiling proudly. "They compliment each other beautifully. Not to mention how good it'll look with his eyes."

Johanna shifts a little closer to Phoenix, as if guarding him. Both the other girls seem to sense that and Allie steps in, saying "Trust me, Jo, she's not hitting on him. She's very into fictional characters. Or, you know, guys who are the human form of said fictional characters."

"Allie, come on, that is..." Cat starts, but cuts herself off with a confused frown."Actually, forget I protested."

Allie bursts out laughing. "I know, I'm right."

"Don't get used to it!" Cat jokes. She looks to Johanna, who's still watching her warily. "What's up?"

Johanna's voice is almost a snarl. "Nothing."

"Come with me," Cat says calmly, wasting no time in dragging her to the bathroom.

"I can and will snap your neck if you try anything," Johanna growls.

"I'm straight and not trying to kill you, keep your hair on," Cat retorts sharply. "Now, I wanna ask you something, so don't take offence. What happened between you and Phoenix last night?"

Johanna blushes, caught off-guard. "What do you mean?"

"You've gotten really protective over him. Come on, tell me. I'm not telling anyone," Cat says, her voice low and confidential.

Johanna looks at her, then sighs. "We almost kissed," she admits.

Cat nods, smiling a bit. "I guess you like him, then?" she asks happily.

"A lot," Johanna says.

"Cat, come help with this dye!" Allie calls.

Cat calls "Coming, Allie, just a minute!" then looks at Johanna. "You wanna know what I think?" she asks quietly.

Johanna nods, knowing Cat will be helpful to her. "Yeah," she whispers.

"I think your feelings are mutual. Tell him," she tells her quietly. "I'll get Allie out for you."

She leaves, allowing Johanna to think about what Cat had just said. "Can I tell him?" she whispers to herself, under her breath.


	13. Chapter 12: Confession and a Change

. _Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively. Go check them out! And happy reading._

Chapter Twelve: Confession and a Change.

"Phoenix? I need to talk to you," Johanna declares, looking worried.

Allie protests "But we're not done with his hair and makeup!"

Johanna snaps "Only a minute, chill out! Possessive, much? Phoenix, can we have a word?"

Phoenix looks to Allie, whose mouth opens in protest. "Allie, I think we can give them a few minutes," Cat stage-whispers, pulling Allie gently to the bathroom, amidst her protests.

Johanna looks at Phoenix, suddenly feeling nerves overtake her. "What is it, Jo?" Phoenix asks, knowing it's huge if she's hesitating.

"I guess I should just come right out and say it... Phoenix, I... I l... I... God, why is this so difficult?! Phoenix, I like you. Differently to how I like the girls who are hiding in the bathroom. I figured it out in Seven when we nearly... You know," she stammers, finally getting it out. "Well, there it is. Please proceed to let this be awkward."

"No, Jo, it's okay. Honestly, I'm glad you said it. You spared me thinking up how to do it," he tells her, smirking a bit.

"Then in that case..." she says, leaning in.

At that moment, there's a sharp rapping on the door and a _very_ Capitol voice announces "Half an hour, everyone!"

"Always ruining the moment," Johanna mutters. "We'll continue this after Snow's dead, yeah?"

"Yeah," Phoenix says, giving her his signature smirk.

"You get what you wanted, Johanna?" Allie asks.

"You were listening, you should know!" Johanna snaps.

Cat asks "So is it okay if we come in, now?"

Johanna snaps "Yeah, whatever!"

Allie walks in, a golden tattoo on her wrist in the shape of a mockingjay. "Okay, time to get to business."

Allie begins sorting out his hairdye, while Cat sorts through her makeup. "Heads up," she calls to Allie, then throws her the tube of golden eyeliner.

"Thanks," Allie acknowledges.

"No problem, how's that dye coming?" she asks.

"Fantastically, almost done, you got the shadow?" Allie asks, focused on Phoenix's dye.

"As always," Cat mutters, sounding preoccupied.

"What's going through your head?" Johanna asks, studying the Capitol girl.

Cat looks up, her eyes wide. "Oh, nothing," she says vaguely. "Allie? The dye?"

"Done," Allie announces. "Shadow time."

Cat gets up and takes out an eyeshadow brush, then ti!ts Phoenix's face to hers and quietly says "Look here, please. And could you please shut your eyes?"

Phoenix blinks at her, then asks "You sure you're okay?"

Cat nods and quietly murmurs "Yeah, I'm sure. We're on a strict schedule, please close your eyes."

"You sound like Trinket," Johanna mutters, amused.

"Fifteen minutes, people!" Effie calls throughout the mansion.

Haymitch bellows "God, Eff, shut up and come for us when it's time!"

Johanna mutters "Speak of the Trinket-"

Phoenix mutters back "The Trinket will appear."

Allie stifles a laugh and Cat smiles slightly, definitely not all there right now. "You know she could be right outside, right?" Allie asks, her voice quiet.

Johanna grins and asks "Do I really care if she hears me?"

"Probably not," Cat mutters, then looks up. "Allie? Eyeliner time."

Allie moves to put the eyeliner onto Phoenix's eyelids. Johanna tilts her head at him. "I honestly did not think you'd be able to pull that off, but wow," she states in approval.

"Thanks, Jo," Phoenix says, sounding slightly flattered, though he's feeling his stomach do weird things at her compliment.

"Time to go!" Effie's high-pitched voice announces.

Allie finishes Phoenix's eyeliner and stands. "Let's go watch the death of a tyrant," she says, joy filling her voice.

* * *

The crowd is thick and tightly packed. Cat holds on to Allie and Phoenix, whose hand is linked with Johanna's. "Come to the front," Effie encourages them, tugging them all along, relying on their linked hands and Cat's death grip to keep them together, her free hand locked in Haymitch's. She pulls them all to the front, seeing Snow tied to the stake.

Snow mouths at the four Capitol rebels, Johanna and Haymitch "Traitors."

Haymitch and Johanna each lift their spare hands, Effie having dropped Johanna's, and both Victors raise their middle fingers to him. Just to irritate Snow further, Haymitch turns Effie to him and kisses her gently. She kisses him back, then pushes him back, protesting softly, smiling a bit.

That's when the crowd parts and Katniss Everdeen makes her way down and President Coin takes the podium. Time slows for Allie, Phoenix, Johanna and Cat then. Not one of them notices anything, prepared for the end.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter is the last of this story! Sequel is already in progress, though. Hope this was up to standard. xoxo_


	14. Chapter 13: Execution and Disappearance

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _WARNING: SPOILERS! BIG TIME FOR THOSE WHO STILL HAVEN'T SEEN THE FILM!_**

Chapter Thirteen: Execution and Disappearance.

Cat clings to Allie and Phoenix while Johanna not so gently kicks Effie's ankle and nods to the podium, rolling her eyes as Effie gives Haymitch one more kiss and runs. By the time she's there, Johanna, Haymitch and Peeta are all stood in a line, away from the others. Beetee, Enobaria and Annie are in front of the other half of the crowd. Allie whispers "You okay?"

"Uh huh. Hang on. Phoenix!" Cat hisses.

"Yeah?" Phoenix murmurs back.

"When I say go, grab Jo," she hisses.

Phoenix blinks at her. "What do you mean?" he asks quietly.

She narrows her eyes and whispers "I'll explain _everything_ later. Everything. Just do it. As soon as I say go."

"Alright," he murmurs back hesitantly as Katniss stops and President Coin takes her place.

"Welcome to the new Panem! Today, on the avenue of the Tributes, all of Panem, a free Panem, will watch more than a mere spectacle! We are gathered to witness an historic moment of justice. Today, the greatest friend to the revolution will fire the shot to end all wars. May her arrow signify the end of tyranny and the beginning of a new era. Mockingjay, may your aim be as true as your heart is pure!" Coin declares.

Katniss takes aim, her eyes and arrow on President Snow as the whole country takes in a collective breath and the camera crew aim their cameras on her. Snow's eyes taunt her and Cat nudges Phoenix. _"Go!"_ she hisses.

Confused, Phoenix grabs Johanna and pulls on her arm as Katniss's arrow pierces Alma Coin's heart, amidst screams of _"No!"_ and Snow's laughter. The last thing they see as the Tribute Avenue vanishes is Katniss being pulled away and the crowd rushing to trample over Coriolanus Snow.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Haymitch demands of Plutarch. "Effie's flipping her wig out there! Those girls, the boy and Johanna have all vanished and you know what she's like! Where did they go?!"

"Haymitch, I told you that I don't know," Plutarch sighs. "Tell Effie that. Tell her that we're looking into it. We can't just tell you where four missing people are."

"Well, look faster, she'll give herself an anxiety attack," Haymitch snarls.

"Why, Haymitch, anyone would think you liked Effie," Plutarch jokes. His face becomes serious at Haymitch's glare. "You... You _do_ like her?"

"Give me a reason not to," Haymitch growls. "I thought it was obvious."

Plutarch goes through his encounters with them. Haymitch's insistence that Effie joined them in Thirteen. His insistence that she got to dress up. That her life was spared. Their flirting in Command over Katniss's failed propo. "You two are... You're an item?"

He shrugs. "Whatever. Why are we discussing this? Those four kids need to be found."

"They're not exactly children, they're all over the age of twenty," Plutarch says.

"They're kids to Effie, they're kids to me, they need finding," Haymitch snarls.

"Alright, alright. Beetee, anything?" Plutarch asks over the intercom.

 _"Yes. There was a teleportation surge and it went right off our radar. Did anyone notice anything unusual?"_ Beetee asks, his voice crackling over the intercom.

"Effie..." Haymitch mutters, so quietly that Plutarch has to strain to hear him.

"What did she notice?" Plutarch asks.

"She said something about the girl. The pink-haired one. She'd been acting weird and all faint on the walk out. She'd offered her help and she declined."

"Get her in here," Plutarch orders, relaying the information to Beetee.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the middle of the desert, four young adults lie unconscious in the sand. One with golden hair and a red streak and pale skin, one with short dark hair and a peaceful expression, one with jet black hair fanned out around her, her golden tattoo shining and one with bright pink hair with a golden streak with her bag across her front, all lying on their backs under the hot sun.

* * *

 _A/N: That's the end of this story! Sequel is in progress. Look out for_ Journies In Panem: Journey Back To Panem. _For now, see you. xoxo_


End file.
